All Around me
by TeamEvan
Summary: Song Fic - Mad World. Slash.


The young man looked out the rain streaked window; his eyes seemed to match the weather-dark and sad. He sighed deeply placing his hand on his cheek and resting his elbow on the window sill. "Cody," came Ted's soft voice but the young mans thoughts where miles away.

The Older man watched intently as his lovers face changed. It was between agony and sadness, Ted gulped down the knot that was forming in his throat; thinking he should walk over Ted decided against it and walked away from Cody.

Unknown to the older mans knowledge Cody had heard him, but right now all the younger man wanted to do was sit and watch the rain fall. He sniffed a little, trying not to let the tears fall down, _"I'm sorry to tell you this,"_ the voice inside his head dies.

He refuses to accept those last few sentences the doctor had told him. He tilted his head a Little as his focus was interrupted by a flash of lightning. Cody blinked a few times before He continued to stare at the clouds. The young man closed his eyes taking a deep breath, letting the cool air fill his lungs.

"_You might not make it past next year Mr. Runnels,"_ the tears pricked at his eyes.

He didn't want to die…

Suddenly a familiar tune drifted to his ears,

"_All around me are familiar faces worn out places, worn out faces," _Cody looked away from the window to see Ted sitting at the piano. "_Bright and early for the daily race, going no where, going no where."_ Ted's eyes were closed his fingers expertly touching each key. _"Their tears are filling up their glasses no expression, no expression," _a small smile tugged at Cody's lips as he turned around to watch the rain again.

_"Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow, No tomorrow, no tomorrow,"_the familiar pressure behind his eyes came back as Cody closed his eyes. Memories flooded his mind, bringing him back to the first time Ted and he had gotten together.

"_And I find it kind of funny I find it kind of sad, the dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had." _Finally the tears he had been longing for flowed freely from his eyes. _"__I__ find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take," _Ted, since that crazy movie came out knew how much Cody had loved this song. So every few weeks he would sit down and memorize the song, knowing one day he would play it for him.

_i"When people run in circles it's a very, very, mad world, mad world,"/i _Cody brought his hands to his face, sobbing softy into them. "_We'll try everything, but I don't know if we have caught this on time,"_ how the doctor had sounded, there wasn't much hope. bi**"**_**Baby, don't give up please,"**_Ted begged his oldest friend "_**for us, for our future."**_

Since Cody had gotten the news about the Cancer, he had been emotionless. He was distant from Ted, Randy all of his friends. Ted opens his eyes, tears already there as the words flowed from his mouth "_Children waiting for the day they feel good Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday."_

The older man looked on as Cody sat still his head bobbing back and forth from the tears, 'finally,' he thought 'finally."

Cody had refused to cry, they said there was some hope but not much. The doctor was a dick, that's what it really had come down to. bi "_**Don't be like that,"**_/b/iTed had said when he had expressed his opinion on the doctor. "_**Did you hear him Ted?"**_ Cody yelled, the only thing Ted could do was just to sit and listen.

_i"And I feel the way that every child should Sit and listen, sit and listen,"/i_ Cody roughly Wiped at his eyes. Hoping to give away the fact that he had let his weakness show, He turned around to look at Ted. The older man was staring right back at him, his eyes equally red to Cody's.

_"Went to school and I was very nervous No one knew me, no one knew me," _Ted looked away his eyes were blurring and he wanted to finish this song flawless. This wasn't about him though, this was for Cody.

At the window the young man had looked away the same time Ted had. He brought his fingers up to the cold glass, running his fingers along a droplet of water. _"Hello teacher tell me what my lesson is, Look right through me, look right through me."_ 'I can fight this can't I,' Cody started to glare at the window 'but why me, this isn't fair.'

_"And I find it kind of funny I find it kind of sad The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had,"_ Cody looked at Ted again as the end of the song neared. 'This

Isn't fair to him either,' "_I find it hard to tell you I find it hard to take." _ Cody sighed, Ted, his Teddy was doing this for him. Sticking by his side and what really could

He of asked for.

_"When people run in circles it's a very, very mad world, mad world,"_

The young man stood up, as Ted continued to sing. His voice was gentle and smooth. And for the first time in those two long hellish weeks, Cody smiled. It wasn't a huge, Happy smile, it was a content smile. If he was going to die, so be it but he wouldn't give up, not just yet. He slowly made his way over, taking his time letting his new thoughts flow through him. 'With ted by my side, I'll be just fine,'

_"Enlarge your world, mad world."_

Ted's fingers came slowly to a stop and his lips closed. He jumped a little when he felt Cody's hand touch his shoulder. "That was beautiful Teddy," he whispered pressing a kiss to the shell of Ted's ear. "We'll make it through," the older man replied leaning into Cody "and I'll always be here."


End file.
